


Clint

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Avengers (2012), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love sometimes hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint

Bruce falls in love with Clint after New York.  
The man is as broken as him.  
Clint also isn't afraid of Bruce or Hulk.  
He forms a close relationship with the archer.  
Clint is gorgeous especially those eyes that pierce through anyone.   
They are blue-gray with wisps of golden.  
But Bruce cant tell Clint this.  
He and the Widow are happy.  
So Bruce has to be contented with remaining Clint's friend.  
Whoever said love hurts is right.


End file.
